


Forever (With a Side of Fries)

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who doesn't speak English natively, Sauli always seems to know exactly what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever (With a Side of Fries)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even considered writing either of these boys before, but I do love them so much - I just had to tell this story. Please feel free to comment; critique is much appreciated :)

They aren’t released exactly at the same time, so they each suffer a lonely cab ride back to the hotel. Sauli gets there first, and paces restlessly as he waits for Adam. He knows, logically, that Adam is on his way. And yet, he can’t sit still.

He turns on the TV for a distraction, but thinks better of it when he catches a glimpse of the news. He’ll be avoiding all media outlets for the foreseeable future.

He’s lost track of how long he’s been wearing holes in the drab, generic hotel carpeting when he hears the snick of the lock and the door handle turning. He’s clear across the room, and he turns around to watch Adam walk in. This is the first time they’ve really seen each other since the incident, and he looks so different.

At the bar, he had been a force of nature: eyes bright and wild, gesturing madly as he fought for whatever he drunkenly reasoned to be right. Now, he’s the perfect portrait of a man defeated. The slump of his shoulders, the weariness written in the planes of his face - they might have been at odds mere hours before, but all Sauli wants now is to hold him close, kiss him until they can both forget. They are stronger than this one insignificant thing. They might not be perfect, but their bond is.

Sauli speaks first. “Adam...I have to say something.”

Adam looks at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Fine. Tell me.”

“No, not for you. For media. The news, and them. I...wrote a blog. But I want you to hear it. To say okay, before I put it online. Okay?”

Adam sits down on the edge of the bed, staring at the carpet, and nods slightly.

Sauli starts to read, translating haltingly as he goes. Adam snorts lightly at “celebrities are people too.” He closes his eyes and rubs his temples at “love is not easy either,” and Sauli pauses, wants to get this next part exactly right. “But it is forever.”

Adam whips his head around and looks him in the eyes, long and hard. He’s off the bed before Sauli even realizes, wrapping him in a fierce hug and clinging for all he’s worth. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles into Sauli’s hair. “Just...for everything. I’m sorry. I can’t believe you still want to say that to me. I’m such a lucky bastard, oh my god,” and Sauli feels him shudder a little through the words, maybe on the verge of tears.

He pulls away just enough to be able to look Adam in the eyes. “What? Of course I want to say this. I love you. You can be a really stupid man, but. It is like my family’s dog. She runs into the glass door sometimes, but we keep her always, you know?”

Adam barks a hearty laugh, surprised but genuine. “Oh, so you’re gonna keep me, huh? Even though I’m a total dumbfuck who ruins your life?” He’s grinning, but there’s a hint of something else wavering beneath it. Sauli knows that even after all this time, he doubts himself - has been burned too many times, has known too much heartache, to just trust in them and their love.

“Adam, you ruin nothing. You are being, what is that? Dumbfuck? Yeah, you are being it right now. You are the best thing I ever have, okay?”

Adam stares at him, eyes shining. They take a few moments to just grin at each other, reveling in what they have together, before Adam starts slowly pulling him toward the bed. Sauli giggles and goes willingly. He has his shirt off and halfway to the pillows before something clicks in his brain. “Oh, wait! I have to - “

He runs to the side table and grabs his phone. He hits “Post” on his blog, tosses the phone down, and practically sprints back to the bed. “You know,” he muses as he snuggles into Adam’s side, a smirk teasing around the corners of his mouth, “there will be a lot of paparazzi here. It is maybe good if we do not go outside. Like, probably for all the day.”

Adam leers at him. “Oh, really? Is that your expert opinion? But whatever will we do, stuck inside this fancy hotel room, on this big soft bed, for a whole day...?”

Sauli’s stomach rumbles, and he grins up at Adam. “Well, are you hungry also? I think the room service has hamburgers.”


End file.
